Magic's Pride
by Cathan White
Summary: Six years after the final Herald-Mage book, Stefen's still struggling to both come to terms with the effects of his new life and with the quest Vanyel charged him with. Yet, plagued by dreams and a new fear growing, he's not entirely sure how much streth
1. Default Chapter

Heyla all, This is actually my first Mercedes Lackey fanfiction, and I can only hope I do her characters some amount of justice. It's quite long, but if anyone likes the first chapter, I'll be sure to post more.  
As always, reviews and reviewers worshiped and adored. I'd love to know what you think!!  
Thanks to any and all who take the time to read this. :)  
Cheers, Cathan  
  
  
  
  
Magic's Pride  
  
One  
  
The rain slipped down through the folds in his cloak, and ran across his skin, easily soaking through the light tunic he wore beneath the heavy red cloak.  
It didn't matter.  
He was already drenched.  
Stefen sighed, and tried to raise his eyes to see how much further he could go. How much further he had to go before he would be able to find shelter from the elements and hopefully a nice warm bed.  
Medren was right, he thought as the hood of his cloak sent streams of water across his face and into his eyes. Traveling was most definitely not the most glorious part of being a Bard.  
He shook his head, allowing his hood to fall back, no longer caring. The rain was chilled, but it didn't pierce his skin in needles every time it struck him.  
The numbing feeling it sent over his skin was uncomfortable, but hardly unbearable. In fact, the rain was just now taking what could have been unbearable heat out of the air. The chill was almost welcome.  
The spring weather seemed to have come early this year, and for a short time, Stefen had been basking in it. He still felt the cold so severely that it mattered little the amount of clothes he pulled on in layer after layer. He could never seem to get warm with the winter winds howling at the window. Spring was a relief.  
I should have known better, he chided himself. The moment the weather was good enough- off to the roads with me. No more playing in warmed room for ladies in waiting. No more time playing Treesa's Game. Spring meant time only for king and country. He shook his head again, running a hand through the long, darkened red hair as it slapped him in the face.  
To see what he had become... a small smile twitched his chilled features. That scrawny little piece of gutter scum he had once been would have been quite mortified with what he had become. He had been interested in so little other than a good time, and a way to worm his way into a permanent place in court. Stefen did smile, bemused with the thought of what he had once been. Now look at me, running myself ragged for the good of Valdemar.  
Although, not entirely for Valdemar...  
Stefen's pleasant mood almost immediately dissipated. Somehow the thought that had always used to make him smile was the one that brought the coldness back.  
He pulled his cloak tighter around himself and tried to force his thoughts onto something else.  
He'd certainly had enough practice at doing just that. Stefen stifled another sigh and raised his gaze to the road before him instead of staring at his own feet trudging through the mud. He focused his gaze through the sheets of rain trying to make out the landmarks he had known so well a mere three months ago.  
It would be at least another two candle marks, probably closer to three before he reached the refuge of Haven's gates. The sigh building in his chest broke free. Three candle marks and then another for court as he relayed his own tales to Treven.  
Stefen didn't bother to think that far ahead. He already knew what it was he had to tell, and would wait to get there before he worried about anything else. He merely adjusted the case on his back; beyond glad that he'd made so sure his lute was safely encased in her waterproof bag. Much more than he could say for himself.  
He let his head fall. He was so incredibly exhausted...  
Somewhere on a distant level in his mind, he heard the cartwheels behind him, though he never bothered to turn, and made his way to the side of the road, one mud caked boot making its way through grass, the other through the puddles in the rut on the side of the road. He was too tired to care, his toes already frozen past the point of feeling.  
In his travels, Stefen had been drenched by enough wheels as they rumbled past him that he knew well enough to get out of the way as they went by him. They went fast enough to disturb the water, though they weren't as bad as a galloping horse. Stef had been near trampled by them far too many times for his own comfort.  
Briefly, Stefen again wondered if Heralds received the same indifference that common land workers that he'd suffered, even as a master Bard.  
Not bloody likely, he thought to himself, stepping further to the side as the cart pulled closer behind him, about to pass. They don't travel on foot with Companions to carry them.  
Stefen himself hadn't felt right in taking Melody on the trip with him. It was a long journey and it likely would have been help, but he had wanted low profile, and he hadn't wanted to have to stop only places with a decent stable.  
He smiled again, if only to himself. That horse is getting spoilt in her old age.  
It wasn't until he heard the gruff voice reining a horse in beside him that Stefen thought to glance over at the cart he'd thought was merely passing by. So wrapped up in thoughts of elements, and horses, he hadn't realized the cart had come to a stop.  
Stefen glanced up in surprise, dull confusion as the gruff man, no more than a few years Stefen's elder spoke. His voice was scratchy, hard enough to make any trained Bard wince, through Stef valiantly kept himself from doing so.  
"'Scuse me m'l-" Quite abruptly, the man stopped, complete shock running over his features.  
Stefen stared back up at him in confusion. His tongue was still stuck between his teeth with the movement of forming out the letter "l". Stefen raised an eyebrow, a little annoyed. He didn't recognize the man, and he was pretty sure the man didn't recognize him, so he couldn't guess what had so suddenly shocked him by Stefen's turning.  
"Is something wrong?" He ventured into the silence interrupted only by rain beating the leaves on the trees around them.  
The man's tongue disappeared back into his mouth, his jaw snapping shut with an audible click as a blush shot up into his cheeks. "'Scuse me m'lord, I mistook..." He paused as his cheeks brightened still. "With y'ur 'air, sir..." He shook his head rapidly; leaving Stefen more confused with each word he spoke, wondering about the older man's state of mind.  
Finally he pulled himself up, shoulders back, even as his cheeks continued to burn red. "This is 'ardly weather to be walkin' in sir, I thought to stop an' offer a ride. If you be goin' t'wards Haven's way that is."  
Though still confused, Stefen found the man's words a pleasant surprise. Even in a rickety old cart, it would travel faster than he could walk. And more importantly, he thought, eyeing the cart, I can sit.  
"That's most kind of you," Stefen said aloud with as much a smile as he could muster through his own exhaustion, ignoring the way the man was still staring at him a little strangely. "I'm going straight to Haven," he added with a nod as he approached the cart.  
"Aye," the man responded, "I figured you would be. I've picked up a few lady Bards headed in that direction a number o' times before."   
Stefen blinked quite rapidly, as the man turned away, embarrassment still apparent on his face. Slowly the answer dawned.  
Great Haven's, he thought I was a girl...  
A shocked flush slipped over Stefen's own pale cheeks at the realization, not quite sure how to react.  
"You can take a seat in the back, if you be interested," the man said a little stiffly to him, still trying to be friendly in spite of the air.  
With the look still playing on the poor man's face, Stefen lost all thought of being offended at the mistake and it was all he could do to keep from bursting out in gales of laughter on the spot.  
Stefen was quite aware of the fact he hadn't been paying much attention to his physical appearance as of late. In spite of the years, he had never filled out much, and had long ago given up the thought of ever doing so. He was still thin, wiry and a little less than tall. His eyes a deep hazel, and skin pale, he didn't look much different than he had at the age of eighteen. His hair had darkened slightly, and in the daze that he'd been in over the past six months, he'd never even considered getting it cut. The past three months had sent it growing faster than he was used to, and it hung past even with his chin, constantly getting in the way.  
With slightly effeminate features, it must have been just enough...  
Stefen chuckled to himself lightly as he pulled himself up into the back of the musty smelling cart. He knew very well that there were far worse ways to travel, and as he curled up against the wall, the exhaustion didn't give him enough strength to check his thoughts.  
Van would be mortified...  
He smiled to himself as his eyes fluttered closed.  
  
A rough hand, gripping his shoulder shook Stefen away from the senseless dream entangled sleep he'd fallen into.  
"Master Bard, sir, we're 'ere."  
Stefen blinked, trying to disentangle himself from dreams, and memories, and trying to figure out where he was. Every morning was a different place in which he awoke, and barely managed to remember from one day to the next.  
The odd smell of slightly moldy vegetables and man beside him brought Stefen to the present. The rain had stopped for the first time in what seemed days and left only a slight drizzle that ran down the corners of buildings.  
Stefen pulled himself up from the slouch he'd been in, shaking off the rest of the bizarre dreams only exhaustion could bring with it. He pushed himself out of the cart, feeling cramped, and strangely old with the way his bones complained when he hit the ground.  
He glanced up once more at the stranger to thank him, and could only wish he had something to repay him with.  
The man only shook his head as Stefen said so. "One o' y'ur own played fer my family once, no charge, consider it my payment." He nodded to himself, as though pleased with something, and then cast a concerned eye on Stefen as he turned away. "Take care of y'urself, 'ere?"  
Stefen thanked him again as he turned to offer a slight wave and another half smile.  
The man hauled himself back up into his seat as he clicked to his horse, and with a tap of the reigns she started off again, shaking her head, wet brown mane flying.  
Stefen listened for a moment as her hooves clipped over the cobblestone and he turned to step inside.  
The air was still fresh from the summer rain, having cooled things off as the wind slowly began to die down.  
Stefen pushed the doors open and made his way into the Bard Collegium. His room had remained there, and likely would for a long time yet, for when he wasn't off in the most distant backwater towns of Valdemar, Stefen had been offered the position to teach.  
It was not something he had wanted, not in the least. He had always expected to get his reds and as quickly as possible move on and away. His memories of lessons in the Collegium were not entirely bad, but then, there were not entirely good either. He had not been, at first, entirely pleased to have been positioned there. And he had most definitely not expected to have to deal with the younglings he saw so much of himself in.  
But his own wild talent had begun to show in others, now that they knew what they were looking for. Though they had yet to find any as powerful as he had been and was, they were looking, and he was the only master that had a hope in teaching both the music and the Gift.  
However, in spite of the amount of time he'd been doing it, Breda still watched over him and made sure he knew what he was doing. Stefen hadn't had the first clue how to teach, and when he was being honest with himself, admitted he still didn't. That fact plus knowing very little about what it was he did himself, it was ridiculous to throw him in a room and tell him to show the children at the Collegium how he worked. As for now, he found demonstration was quite good enough. If he focused his own energy on a patient alone, that left the rest of the students free from his spell, and they could observe.  
Breda did the rest.  
But that didn't mean he could move away from the Collegium.  
Still, Stefen didn't find he minded much after all. He spent so little time in Haven; he was hardly there long enough to remember he'd never wanted to stay there in the first place.  
It didn't bother him any more.  
He found that very little did.  
Stefen rounded the corner of another hallway, after a small flight of stairs, searching his memory for the little maps he stored of the places he needed, and he found his way up to his own room, trying to avoid the students pouring through the hallways.  
He thought he was in luck that no one recognized him until he accidentally stumbled into another Master Bard.  
Stefen mumbled an apology, barely coherent enough to do that and made a move to press past. Before he heard the exclamation of surprise from the man beside him.  
For a moment he thought about ignoring it, but the deep voice called after him.  
"Is that the greeting I get?"  
Stefen stopped, glancing up into the big doe eyes looking down on him, surprised at the familiar voice. A moment confusion flitted over his features as the man laughed softly.  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten," the man chided. "I haven't been gone from Haven that long."  
Stefen's smile returned. "Medren," he laughed his greeting as he started to offer a hand and instead was sucked into a hard hug before he was released as Medren held him back to look at him before Stefen could really react.  
"They told me you were getting back today, so I thought I'd head over and see if you were around." Medren's eyes seemed to give Stefen a once over as he began to respond and Medren didn't give him a chance. "Good Gods, Stef, if one of us is unrecognizable, it certainly isn't me. What happened to you? You look awful." Medren shook his head, hint of honest concern in that teasing gaze of his. "Where in Haven's name did they ship you off to this time?"  
Stefen gave an honest smile for the first time in what seemed months. "God only knows," he replied, "I hardly remember where I've been or where I'm going." He shook his head and shook off the note in his voice that came very close to becoming bitter. Medren didn't seem to notice. "What about you? What are you doing back in Haven? It seems like years since I saw you last."  
Medren nodded at that, a little solemnly before he smiled. "It has been a while," he admitted. "But with you gone, Lady Treesa decided Forst Reach wasn't that badly in need of a full Bard for the spring, and sent for me immediately."  
Stefen grinned. "I can imagine."  
Medren nodded once again. "Unfortunately, I was out with Tashir's lot at the time. Mother and Jervis were not happy to get the request, although neither was Roshya, given she'd intended to have me play for one of her ladies marriage."  
Stefen actually laughed, almost surprising himself, but decided to turn the topic to safer subject matter. "How are Melanna and that crotchety old husband of hers?"  
Medren smiled. "Mother's doing really quite well, she loves working for Tashir. And Jervis is- well, Jervis." Stefen laughed again, knowing exactly what Medren meant, Medren laughed with him. "Sometimes I still can't believe it," he admitted.  
Stefen settled himself with the grin, but bit off the comment in the back of his mind. Neither could Van...  
Stefen shook his head, assuming the gesture easy enough in their conversation, though it was no longer for Medren. It was just because he was tired... Stef caught his sigh in the back of his throat and kept expression one of friendly disposition, even as he lost almost all of what Medren continued to say.  
Leave my thoughts alone, lover. I cannot handle these thoughts right now...  
"Stef?"  
Stefen jumped as Medren's hand came down his shoulder, startled the point he almost threw himself away.  
"Haven's, Stef, I haven't seen you this jumpy in the longest," Medren caulked his head to the side, and those wide eyes washed of humor turning to the concern Stefen had seem moments before. "Are you alright?"  
Stefen offered a rather stiff smile. "Sorry, I am on edge," he admitted, "You know what traveling in some places can do to people." He offered Medren a knowing look, trying to be playful, but it didn't seem to lighten his fellow Bard's mood any. "I think it'll just be nice to get to court, get my reports over with and relax for a good long week."  
Medren shook his head. "Knowing the new you, it'll be a good long candle mark."  
Stefen grinned at him. "Not this time," he insisted, truth woven in the teasing tone of his voice. "I'm exhausted. Treven would have to tie me to Melody to get me anywhere this time."  
"I wouldn't present that to Treven as an offer," he said, twitch of his lips giving away his jest. "He might just take you up on that."  
Stefen raised an eyebrow, suspicion in his gaze. "Something I should know about?"  
Medren shrugged. "No new developments if that's what you mean. Although this little personal quest of yours has become pretty well known and even minstrels are coming in and pointing out places were Heralds are still being treated less than what they're worth."  
Stefen nodded, pleased. "At least people are finally picking up on it."  
Medren shrugged. "I don't know, the Bards seem to finally have gotten it, but..."  
"The rest of the population hasn't." Stefen put in for him with a slight sigh. "Well, I was told it would take time." He clamped his thoughts off before they wandered this time, and was pleased with himself for it. "Say, I have to get on to court to speak with Treven, but it shouldn't take too long, you want to stop by later?"  
"That works out perfectly," Medren grinned, obviously liking the idea, and Stefen smiled back, slightly relieved some how. "I was actually just on may way over to Lady Treesa, as she beckoned."  
Stef gave him a knowing look of sympathy and they both couldn't help but laugh.  
"It's good to see you Medren," Stefen admitted before turning away, not allowing Medren the time he would have needed to respond to the comment. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get out of these reds before court so I don't show up looking like a drowned rat."  
"No, a regular rat would do just fine for court," Medren threw after him without missing a beat and Stefen swatted at him without intending to meet his target before they parted ways. "May I recommend a hair cut?" Medren shot after him finally, once he was well out of range.  
Stefen didn't dignify the comment with a response.  
Another few steps down the hallway and Stefen found himself blissfully alone in his own room as he shut the door behind himself.  
For a long while, he just stood there, leaning against the door, not quite noticing the way he was slowly soaking the floor.  
That was a surprise... how long has it been since I last saw Medren. Eight months? Ten? Lord and Lady it's been nearly a year... Stefen shook his head and pushed himself away from the door, trying desperately to ignore the question eating at him that he tried not to voice, even if only from himself.  
So why am I not glad to see him?  
Stefen shook his head a little more forcefully. He needed sleep and he needed it badly, he was started to loose his mind... He focused quite tightly on the task at hand, and hoped that wouldn't give him enough time for his thoughts to wander yet again.  
  
Medren greeted Lady Treesa, but was quite relieved to find that she was alone other than Withen. Medren smiled at his grandfather and avoided going straight in to Lady Treesa for the while that he could, instead choosing to speak with Withen.  
"How goes the council?" He inquired, and Withen looked up from the notes he'd been so entirely involved in, startled.  
"Ah, Medren, Treesa was wondering what was keeping you." Withen noted before responding to the Bard's inquiry. "We're trying to settle this border dispute at the moment- but it's of little concern."  
Medren smiled. "Don't tell me you're finding things boring now that there are no wars to be fought," he prodded.  
Withen did little but shrug slightly, but the wistful look on his face made Medren shake his head. He let the topic drop. "The reason for my tardiness though," he glanced over at Lady Treesa as she entered the room, "will most please my lady to hear, it seems Bard Stefen has returned."  
Treesa visibly brightened, and brought her hands together in something like a clap with an exclamation of good cheer. "That's wonderful to hear!" She twittered, and went immediately about trying to get answers from Medren on his health, his trip- and when he believed Stef would be willing to return to them, and pay a visit.  
Medren nearly shook his head in pity for Stefen at the thought, though it did mean he himself would be able to return to splitting his time between Forst Reach and Tashir's palace.  
That had been one idea where Medren couldn't have thanked Lady Treesa for enough, however selfish it had been of her at the time. In spite of the fact that Lady Treesa had returned with Vanyel that summer to stay in Haven, Stefen had presented Medren with Treesa's idea regardless, and as Stefen had claimed to have predicted, Medren loved it. There were by far enough Bards to go around to the very high households, and Haven was crawling with them. It was nice to be able to return to Forst Reach after so many years in Haven and his mother had been more than pleased when he found the time to make it over to Tashir's land. Though in spite of the time they'd had to get used to the idea both Jervis and Medren found being around the other a little awkward. But that didn't mean they didn't enjoy the others company regardless.  
However, in spite of Stefen's return, Medren had plans to stay in Haven for a while yet.  
Maybe I can get the idiot to take some rest then. He'll have no choice if I'm breathing down his neck about it all the time. Havens, I swear, that boy spent far too much time with Uncle Vanyel, every one of Uncle Van's bad habits rubbed off on him. Had I missed the transformation I wouldn't have even recognized Stef as that to hells with decency, I'm out for a good time boy I grew up with. He's changed so completely...  
You'd think he was a Herald.  
Medren sighed and forced his attention back to the words Treesa was rambling feverishly on about. Each plan for each party at which she was intending Stefen to play...  
To Medren's surprise, it was Withen that came to Stefen's unsolicited rescue.  
"Good Gods woman, the least you could plan on is giving the boy a little rest."  
Medren's gaze jerked to Withen full of disbelief, as he stood there, blinking.  
But Withen wasn't looking at him, his attention instead focused on Treesa who was immediately beginning to pout. Withen looked about ready to throw his hands in the air and walk away from the woman, but instead he merely pointed out sensibly, "The boy's been gone nearly three months, he's probably exhausted. And Medren will be here for another week, so there's nothing wrong with having him play for all your ladies. Leave Stefen be."  
Medren just stood there blinking as Treesa pouted a moment more, looking like she was debating whether to start sobbing quietly, or merely give in.  
In the end, she agreed, and immediately changed all her plans to include Medren in Stefen's place.  
Medren wasn't quite sure if he was glad or dreading it.  
For the moment, he didn't take the time to figure it out, but instead stood in stupefied wonder at Withen's outburst. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. In spite of himself, and beyond anyone's wildest expectations, Withen had taken a liking to Stefen. Through the true brunt of it wasn't until- Medren let his eyes drop- wasn't until after they'd lost Vanyel.  
It had been so incredibly long, almost six years since they'd lost him, and still Vanyel was such a presence in their thoughts. Medren sighed. Every time he returned to Haven it seemed that way, almost as if he would turn and find Vanyel still there...  
It must have been smothering to Stefen.  
Withen had taken his son's death unbelievably hard. It was hard for any parent to loose a child, but Medren had been around for the time when Withen had first arrived in Haven. In fact, he'd done quite a bit of playing for Treesa in the first weeks, and at Stefen's request had helped him get her updated and involved with the right people with the right connections.  
It was then that he'd first noticed the very sudden and very drastic difference in Withen's relationship with his son. He'd thought something was strange when Stef told him how Withen had invited him to Forst Reach, and to be honest, at first he thought Withen had gone completely out of his mind, and then he'd started wondering if it wasn't some elaborate scheme... But Stefen had told him of what had passed, and it had shocked Medren then.  
They had finally gotten over everything...  
And then Vanyel went north.  
Treesa had been a mess. She had sobbed for days, and not in the manor Medren had always seen her cry, instead read and blotchy like every other lady he'd ever met. In spite of how little Treesa had ever had to do with any of her children's raising... she had been a mother who lost a child. She'd been hurt- deeply.  
But she recovered.  
Withen still didn't seem to have completely thought it all out. He'd given very few outward signs of grief, but it had been months before he could bear to hear speak of what his son had done.  
But it was Withen who had took on nearly half of the efforts within those months of keeping careful watch over Stefen.  
When Stefen slipped away from them, everyone had immediately assumed the worst. But even with that fact Withen had demanded why no one was looking for the boy, he'd been enraged with the fact they were all so distracted- even though he too was wounded with the kings death. He'd gone even so far as to go looking for the boy himself.  
Had Medren not seen it with his own eyes, he never would have believed it.  
At the time he'd been so worried, sucked in with all the rest in thinking they knew exactly what Stefen would do, that he hadn't even thought how strange it was when Withen joined him in looking...  
But looking back, it was like watching fish fly.  
Medren shook his head, he should have been used to it by now he supposed.  
"Well, Medren," Lady Treesa began abruptly, and it was lucky she addressed him directly, lest he might not have herd her at all, "I believe Ladies Kalmen and Rasme will be arriving shortly, I hope you will not mind entertaining a few more grateful ears."  
Medren gave her a bright, calculated smile. "Until this evening m'lady, I am at your disposal."  
  
Stefen stepped into the courtroom, noting how empty it seemed before he bothered to thank the guard who opened the door for him- though only after demanding to know who he was. Stefen shook his head, wondering if he'd really changed that much or if the guard was just new to his post.  
He wound his way through the people, brushing past them without them taking much notice until he found his way to the edge of the crowd and in view of the thrown.  
Treven sat back easily, no longer stiff and rigid as when Stef had last seen him. He had fallen into the pattern of peace, and was enjoying it as far as Stefen could tell. He nodded and responded with the man presenting before him, listening intently, and never letting his attention waver.  
Jisa stood at his side, looking as strong as beautiful as Stefen had ever seen her. She too had her attention locked on the man before them, listening, but as his eyes fell on her, he saw her attention wander.  
She turned to him, briefly, barely a movement of her head, and Jisa smiled on him softly as their eyes met across the room. She gave no other acknowledgement of his presence, her attention still focused on the man in front of them who spoke directly to Treven.  
Still, when Stefen felt the soft brush of her mind voice he was not surprised. :Hello dearheat,: she Spoke to him, a smile in the sound of her Voice. :I hope you had a safe journey.:  
Stefen could not reply, but tried to widen his smile for her to assure, and with her good eyesight, she might have made out the fact that he winked.  
Over the years, Jisa had grown closer to him than perhaps even Medren. She was his one steadfast, and both intended to keep it that way.  
From the woman he saw before him, Stef could hardly imagine it was the same little girl that had been forced through seven hells and back six years before. She was a wonder to him, and somehow he suspected that she would never cease to amaze him.  
Jisa had been nearly sick in mourning over Randi even before his death, watching as both the father she knew and her mother wasted away, together.  
When news had reached her of Vanyel...  
She lost her father, and three months later she lost Randi and her mother. Then without even the proper time to mourn she'd been thrust into the thrown beside her lifebonded and together they had to set right the Sunlord's war.  
Stefen could not have counted the number of times she'd come to him. He had been the only one left that knew Vanyel's true relationship to her. Even Treven had never been told, and she had it that he never needed to know.  
So she had mourned with Stefen...  
Stefen smiled softly, not sure if the expression was one of found memories or one of sadness. After Randi died, when Stefen disappeared... Lord and Lady, when he'd finally returned from Sorrows, Stef had thought Jisa was going to kill him with her own bare hands before he had a chance to start the quest Vanyel had set before him. She might have, too, had she been able to stop throwing her arms around him as she hugged him.  
She was so sick with worry over him, in spite of the grief she held over her parents, Stef had never been felt worse about anything he'd done before in his life.  
But it was then on that the pair had begun true friendship, and it stuck.  
For a long time it had bothered many members of court. Those who didn't know any better were quick to let rumors fly, but thankfully, none had lasted long. Jisa was lifebonded and it had never been any secret that Stef was Shaych. He had been surprised that there was ever any talk berating their friendship.  
But then, in so many ways, Jisa was the only part of Vanyel Stefen had left.  
Stef swallowed a little tightly. He tried not to let himself think of her that way, tried to force himself to believe he loved her because she was Jisa, not because she was a part of Vanyel, but there were times he could never quite be entirely sure.  
She was so like him in so many ways...  
Stefen sighed as the man standing in the center of court continued his speech Stefen couldn't quite make himself listen to, even as he forced his thoughts away from the path they were taking.  
He was tired, his mind was wandering.  
Returning to Haven always seemed to do that to him. Stefen brushed the hair out of his eyes once again. Maybe that was why he spent so little time here anymore.  
Finally the man in front bowed deeply as Treven thanked him and he turned to hustle away and court began to dissipate most members disappearing and those left milling amongst themselves. Treven quickly rose and stepped down to meet Stefen, but it was not before Jisa had crossed the distance between them and thrown her arms around Stef.  
He wasn't surprised, but he still jumped, taken aback by the force of her touch. He didn't pull away, but instead returned the embrace before she backed away a step.  
"I'm glad you're back," she confided softly as Treven stepped up behind them.  
"As am I, beautiful," Stef responded with a bright smile. He turned to Treven. "I do declare, majesty, your wife becomes more enchanting each time I see her."  
Treven greeted him, his own smile especially warm.  
Stefen smiled in return as he dropped into the familiar bow before raising himself to speak.  
After six years of ruling, looking back, Stefen could barely make out the reasons why all had been so worried over Treven's step to take the crown. He had been young, yes, and inexperienced, but he was a born leader, and he had a kindness in him that made his people want to fight for him in a way Stefen hadn't quite seen before.  
The Sunlord's war had broken before he'd come to power, and yet Treven had stepped in, knowing exactly what was going on and exactly what he needed to do. With everything, he and Jisa, both crippled by grief behind doors, they still stood in court side by side and dealt with their new kingdom with an ease that only came to those meant to rule.  
Treven was perhaps still too idealistic for comfort, but it did bring a unique perspective to the discussion table. And any time it was to take advantage of him, Jisa nailed him back to the earth and worked through the problem until he saw where he was being misled.  
They played off one another and they built off one another.  
The Sunlord war had not been the only to break as the young king took his thrown. Karse had thought to take them while they were weak; easily assuming Valdemar was defenseless with a mere youngling in the thrown.  
Karse had gotten a rude awakening, especially as Rethwellan brought forth the aid her queen had promised.  
Now Valdemar settled into what all hoped would be a good long age of peace as they secured the borders and repaired the damages that were left to her people. She was slowly coming back to life under Treven's careful hand and Jisa's watchful eye.  
"What news Stef?" Treven inquired, breaking Stefen's moment of contemplating the past, although Stefen wasn't sorry he'd done so.  
"Ballads upon ballads your majesty," Stef replied, and Jisa glanced at him, concern in her gaze, not missing the weariness in his tone, even as he fought with his own training to keep it back. He knew quite well that being an Empath entitled her to pick up things he'd rather she hadn't been able to.  
Treven paused, changing the subject for a moment, "I still can't get used to you calling me that Stef," he admitted with a crooked smile.  
Stefen grinned. "I thought you'd have been used to it by now Treven."  
Treven laughed and shook his head. "Somehow I don't think I ever will get myself used to it."  
Jisa smiled to herself softly and slipped an arm through Treven's as she glanced up to him before turning back to Stef. "But what are these ballads of yours, Stefen, if I recall, I haven't heard a ballad of your own writing in quite a while."  
Stefen smiled. "I assure you my lady, you are deprived of nothing." He winked at her in a way that would have kept a younger Jisa from wrapping him over the head. Though he knew very well that Jisa had matured in more ways than her looks, though she had always been old for her age, now at least, she was old enough not to beat young Bards for their words.  
She gave him a chasting look instead, and merely waited for him to continue.  
"I went east, along the Trade Road just a ways past Trevale this time, and it was a good thing." Stefen sighed as the business side of things returned. "It's a bit of a mess out there still," he informed, glancing up to meet Treven's concerned gaze. "Heralds are having an especially hard time with folks."  
Treven shook his head looking particularly annoyed. "I don't understand this," he said forcefully with sudden anger. "I was aware before that there was a running thought that Heralds were running second rate, that's why I was pleased when Joshe had brought it up with Randi. I'd intended to try and do something about it even before you came to me with the idea's..." Treven shook his head, anger abating as Jisa watched him with cool, collected eyes. "But now, I just don't understand this. Why Heralds can possibly be having hard times now... There aren't even any Herald-Mages left for them to feel second rate to!"  
Jisa tightened her hold around Treven's arm as she leaned into him slightly, soothing with her presence, and Stefen knew very well that her calm was slipping between their link. She would calm him as easily as he'd seen it before.  
Stefen stood there watching, blissfully unaware of the lump in his own throat.  
"I don't understand it either," Stefen admitted, shaking his own head. "But I believe it was something that had been going on for so long that it cannot be something easily undone."  
Treven sighed. "Still, something else I don't understand, even with Heralds being more than enough, why there haven't been any more mages. It's as though Vanyel truly was the last."  
Though neither of their expressions changed, Stefen couldn't help but be aware of the way Jisa's elbow was tactfully digging into Treven's ribs.  
Stefen felt a strange smile creep over his lips at Jisa's efforts, however unnecessary. "My only thought is that we are given what is needed." Treven looked surprised, and even Jisa looked a little confused so Stefen shrugged and went on. "I'm a perfect example. My Gift had never been heard of before, but I showed up and was prepared and trained just as Randi needed me. Since, it's become not necessarily common, but it's around. We needed Mages, now we don't. Heralds are better than enough. Valdemar gets what she needs."  
Treven smiled a little at this. "I suppose you're right, Stef."  
"So how goes the East then?" Jisa inquired, dragging the topic back to hand, as was her usual attempt. "Were you able to set them right?"  
Stefen nodded, though it was a more confident gesture than the way he felt about it. "I seemed to reach a few, and left behind a couple Bards with a very knew outlook on which Ballads they would choose to sing and who they would choose to raise to the rank of 'hero.'"  
Jisa smiled and Treven nodded, both looking pleased.  
"And how are the other outlooks working?" Stef pressed, turning it to look for information himself.  
Treven sighed. "About the same- slowly. I've been caught up with this restorations along the Karse border, and I haven't had much time to put to this as I'd like."  
Stefen nodded, and fought down his own annoyance with forced understanding. Treven had far more things to worry about than his own little quest. I only wish other people would realize how important this truly is, he thought, biting back a sigh.  
But then, how can they when half the importance you place on this... when all the importance you place on this is for your own personal gain.  
Stefen focused on Treven's words, making himself pay attention though it was difficult.  
Or so you keep telling yourself.  
"... along the Pelagir border." Treven finished and Stefen nodded as though he'd heard all of it.  
It didn't matter much. He'd hear the rest of it again soon enough.  
Treven's lips parted, but it was Jisa's words that met the air first as they broke off the conversation.  
"But that is quite enough talk," she said with a smile, but a dark look in her that she sent to Stefen that told him she was very much away how he was struggling past his own exhaustion to keep focused on their conversation. "You've had a long journey Stef," she confirmed softly. "We can finish this up soon enough."  
Treven nodded and Jisa released his arm to encircle Stefen with her arms once more. Stef was a little more prepared the second time and managed not to jump. Jisa tightened her arms around him as she spoke in his ears. "Get some rest Stefen," she whispered, squeezing him gently. "You need it."  
Stefen closed his eyes briefly and fought back a final sigh.  
Finally Jisa pulled away to look him directly in the eye with a very queenly expression. "And for Haven's sake get something to eat before you really do waste away into nothing."  
Stefen forced a convincing enough laugh. "As your majesty commands," he agreed with an eloquent bow. "Thank you for the concern, my beautiful queen, but that was exactly what I planned upon doing with orders or without." But Stefen took both her hands in his and let his gratitude swell to the point where he knew she would Feel it. "You truly do become more stunning every time I see you, Jisa. And more wonderful."  
Jisa smiled and Treven stepped up behind her.  
"Ah-" Stefen began, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "The king has discovered our plans to run away together Jisa, I best take my leave before he becomes angered or starts minding the attentions I pay you."  
Jisa fell back against him, grinning, as Treven burst out laughing his own expression just a little roguish. "As long as you don't start talking to me that way  
Stef, I don't mind at all."  
  



	2. Two

Two

  
  


By the time Stefen made it back to his room, he felt something like the walking dead, and had very little left for coherency. It was still early afternoon, though one couldn't tell from the rain that had resumed beating the buildings. He pulled off his once again soaked boots, and managed to pull off his tunic before he collapsed on the bed, only half listening to the rain as it beat against the window panes. He was too many floors down to hear it against the roof, but it still hit the walls as the wind howled around the buildling.

Stefen let loose a sigh and rolled over, feeling cold as his damp hair was pressed against the nape of his neck. He peeled the hair out of his eyes and stared at the ceiling, a shiver shooting down his back. He didn't even have the energy to pull the blankets over himself as his eyes fluttered closed, hand falling to his side.

He was asleep before it hit the bed.

  
  


They always started out the same.

On some distant, subconcious level, Stefen knew he was dreaming. He knew the grove that he was trying to force himself into wasn't real, and he knew that there was something very not right about the reality around him.

That didn't make it less of a reality.

He had seem planes, realized things and heard things that had no place in reality and they existed.

So he knew he was dreaming, but he couldn't change the things that were going on around him. He couldn't stop himself from trying to force his way into the grove, even when on that same subconcious level he knew exactly what he was going to find.

He wanted to stop, he wanted to turn and run the other way, he wanted to deny, he wanted to hide...

The only thing he did was push himself between the trees.

They scratched, struck unkindly against the bare skin of his chest, trying to pierce the skin, trying to make him bleed...

Stefen fought his way passed them.

He had to get to him... he had to...

He stumbled as he hit the clearing, no longer anything to push himself against, he lost his balance and his knees struck the ground, tearing the cloth of his riding breeches as rock struck his skin. The grass was soft under his hands, but it still tore through the skin on his knees.

Close your eyes, damn it, close your eyes...

His body didn't listen.

It never did.

He searched wildly, he had to find...

Vanyel.

His body froze, his eyes wide, heart beating painfully in his chest the moment he saw him.

Vanyel lay in the grass, nestled beneath a tree, his eyes closed and his breathing even.

He was still beautiful. His face didn't look quite the way it had when he'd known him. It was the Vanyel he'd met in Sorrows. Younger, younger still than Stefen was now... The silver washed from his hair, the lines gone from around his eyes.

He was beautiful...

And so was the man lying next to him.

Stefen's chest began to hurt every time his heart made contact with the wall of his ribs, pounding as though it wanted to break free of its cage of bone.

The man lay beside Vanyel, an absent hand stroking his raven black hair, brushing along his cheek. That man was beautiful. He was a foil to Vanyel's darkness, rudy blonde hair curling around his face in thick ringlets, bright as though they shown with a light all their own. Something about him so forever beautiful...

Stefen's lips formed his name and though no sound ever reached the air around him, Tylendel looked up.

Looked directly at Stefen and smiled.

  
  


Stefen woke in a cold sweat, breathing hard, his eyes fluttered open as he finally regained control of his body...

"I love you..."

Stefen jerked around, throwing himself up, stumbling in the blankets he'd twisted himself in.

That voice... that voice...

He whirled around, searching his room, eyes flying from one corner to the other...

His room was empty.

He sat there, still twisted his blanket, sweat running down his back as he chilled, panting.

No one had said anything.

He was hallucinating again...

Stefen fell back, still breathing hard as he fought the urge to break down sobbing, fought it hard, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

It was a dream, it was just a dream...

Then why does it feel so damn real...

Stefen ran his hands over his face, pressing hard against his eyes in, rubbing the tears from them and he leapt into the air, jumping nearly a foot at the knock on the door.

His settling heart went right back to slamming itself into his ribcage, breathing ragged. He sat there stupidly, staring at the door like he expected a parade of the dead to come marching into his room.

The knocking came again, though softer this time, Stefen still felt his muscles tense with surprise.

Rapidly, he threw himself to his feet, struggling to get disentangled from the bed sheets and pulled a dry shirt back over his head, not bothering with a tunic, before padding barefoot across to the door.

Medren took one look at him when he opened the door and winced. "I was afraid I'd woken you," he said with a sigh, features still pulled tight with regret.

Stefen mustered up what he could of a smile. "No, actually, I'd just woken up."

It wasn't a lie... but Medren still didn't believe him. He merely raised a skeptical eyebrow and stepped across the threshold as Stefen held the door wide for him.

Medren stood where he stopped for a while, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Stefen had let the candles burn down to near nothing, and with the darkness that had gathered with the sun's fall, there wasn't much light left to see by. Stefen busied himself in throwing a tunic over his head and lacing it up as Medren glanced around the room, trying to be discreet.

Stefen hadn't bothered to unpack...

"So how is Lady Treesa and her flock of birds?" Stefen inquired, and Medren glanced at him, surprised at his voice so cheerful in the silence. A moment before Stefen had been looking like he'd just come face to face with a ghost, and now he smiled at Medren, sweeping that increadibly long hair out of his eyes.

Medren managed to smile back, trying to ignore the unease that was falling over the conversation that had always before seemed to flow so without reservations. "As appallingly appreciative of the Bardic Gifts as always," Medren laughed, shaking his head as he took a seat against the wall across from Stefen. "I thought she'd have gotten over that with all the Bard's she must have playing for every function she attends here in Haven."

Stefen grinned knowingly. "No, I've long since given up her ever being anything but 'appallingly appreciative.'"

A stiffness clung to the air as the silence fell. Stefen took a chair across from Medren, glad to be off his feet once more, waiting for Medren to say something...

"And Withen?" Stefen pressed, but the tightness that was beginning to slip into his words did not go unnoticed by the long time friend across from him.

"Busy with the council buisness," Medren informed, though his smile was gone. "I swear, he was meant for the position he's in. I just can't believe it took him so long to get here."

Stefen could find no response. He ran a hand over his features, fingers tracing across his skin, closing his eyes breifly. Even in waking, sitting there with Medren, talking, he could not shake the images from his own dream.

The silence settled and Medren shifted uncomfortably.

"So," Medren hazarded, not sure how else to begin. Finally he gave up with attempting small talk and his voice darkened. "How was your little trip down the East Trade Road?"

Stefen flashed another tired smile, but Medren took more comfort in it than any of the other expressions he'd seen on the Bard's face. At least it was honest. "Misearble as always," he admitted. "Gods Medren, things aren't getting better, they're disintigrating." He shook his head with a disgusted sigh. "The people are still running scared. After this war with Karse... there was so much distruction." Stefen shuddered a little, beyond his control. The distruction this time had been far too close to Haven, and he'd been so wound up and ready to go out on his little quest to convince the Bards- that he'd been far too careless. "Now even with this tentative little peace Treven has cooked up, people are still utterly convinced these wars have been worse than any other. And they're absolutely positive it's because with the loss of the Mages. They think Valdemar no longer has the strength to protect them."

Medren heaved his own sigh. He'd been around Forst Reach and Tashir's land for a good long time, and as far away from the fronts as that had been, he had not been entirely spared the effects of this war. And the people of the west, even in Baires and Lineas were just as scared as they were as far south as Horn.

Medren let his head rest in his hand a moment before looking up, trying to ignore the headache that was beginning to form just above his right ear. "For the longest time I thought you'd gone mad, Stef," Medren said unexpectidly, catching Stefen's attention. "I thought all your talk of Heralds and Bards was completely mad." He shook his head. "But the more I see, the more that happens, the more I realize exactly how right you were." He looked up to meet Stefen's dark hazel eyes, burning emerald in the dim lighting. "We have got to bring the people back to trusting the Heralds. It's the only way to make this peace last. The Sunlords are running wild on this holy crusade, and they have our own people's doubts eating them alive and turning to believe the order speaks truth. They are finding our weakness, even in this so called peace, and they're turning it against us. We have to bring them back to trust..."

Stefen ran a hand through his hair, breaking his gaze from Medren's large hazel eyes. "And we're the only ones who can do it," he added with a nod, knowing exactly what Medren was feeling, and sympathizing.

"But I still don't know how we're supposed to achieve this," Medren snapped, air suddenly rather hostile. "How are we supposed to do this with nothing but a handful of Bards wandering from town to town trying to turn people over with a song?"

'Oh, come now! You don't really expect me to agree with that old cliche that music can change the world, do you?' Stefen blinked as his own words came floating back to him, unable to ignore the clarity, nor the ease with which he remembered the response, the words, the tone, his expression, the very inflection of his voice... 'Thing usually become cliched precisely because there's a grain of truth in them...'

That was all Vanyel had said.

For a moment he closed his eyes. Then Stefen shook his head.

To Medren Stefen didn't look any happier than Medren felt, and Medren saw the sorrow that was creeping across his face. But his voice was hard, the reluctance to admit the words he was about to say never making it into his tone. "Slowly, Medren. We do it slowly and surely. Because they listen to us, and even if its one voice at a time... they will eventually see the strength in what they already have."

And how long is eventually, lover? I said I could do this, I said I would... but it has been so long already...

Stefen closed his eyes once more in the darkness.

Medren let a sigh drain the anger from him, instead leaving him with an embarressed, lopsided grin. "Sorry Stef, but you of all people know how frustrated the Bards are getting. We're not used to being handed something important like this." Medren shrugged. "I guess we just have to learn to live with it."

Stefen hauled his head up, ignoring the exhaustion he felt, trying to purge it from his system with another brilliant smile. "I'm sure we can handle it."

Medren nodded and for the first time they lapsed into a perfectly comfortable silence, each wrapped in their own contemplations however different, until Medren finally chose to speak again.

"Haven's, listen to us, droning on like a couple of Heralds ourselves... and I bet you haven't even taken the time to eat yet!"

The half embarrassed, half shyly guilty smile that tickled the corners of Stefen's mouth was more than enough answer to that question and Medren let loose a groan of dispare. "You are impossible," he pointed you, "you do realize this."

Stefen only grinned.

They rose together, each knowing what the other intended as Stefen crossed the room to join Medren at the door. The way Stefen leapt into the air at Medren's touch was almost natural as Medren poked him in a particularly ticklish spot between his ribs.

"And I thought you were a pathetically skinny little creature when you were eating the meals of four Companions six times a day!"

Stefen's reply was to peg Medren's far broader shoulder, though the smile never left his face. "And where in Haven's did I pick up that particular habit."

"I haven't the slightest," Medren tossed back, not raising himself to the bait Stefen had laid out.

Stefen responded with a sharp bark of a laugh as he shut the door behind him. "At least I had the excuse of being a half starved street rat, what was your excuse?"

Medren glanced over his shoulder, smiling broadly. "You always ate half my meals and I never got a chance to finish them."

Together, they made their way towards the dining hall.

  
  


In spite of all the days it had been since roaming the streets with his legs wrapped tightly against non existent injury, Stefen hadn't quite lost the talent for the wide eyed needy stare that seemed to make the cooks melt and deliver anything they could scrounge up for the pair of late comers. Medren always supposed they were used to keeping all hours for other members of the palace household, but in his case, it didn't make them any less pleased when he showed up looking for a late night meal.

Stefen, however, they took one look at, and immediately began to fix him something, and being in his company, Medren was quickly shoved a plate of food himself.

Medren stared at his companion for a brief moment, surprised to see the look on Stefen's face as he came up with both apology and request in the same breath. He almost believed Stefen himself until Stefen turned. As the flustered cook turned her back, Stefen flashed an impish, self satisfied smile that nearly broke Medren's resolve not to dissolve into laughter.

Stefen barely had to speak a word, but they, met his widened, rather pleading yet embarrassed hazel eyes and probably would have given him just about anything he asked for.

Medren stood patiently waiting while his stomach worked itself into knots and he struggled for breath with the supressed need to laugh.

Finally they took their meal, rapidly and in silence before Stefen gushed gratitude to put even himself to shame and they made their way back to the Collegium.

Only then did Medren allow himself to double over in his laughter.

The pair of them got into the open night air, still fresh from the frequent rains. Cool air wrapped around them, it was a releif as the both flushed red in their gasps for air between streams of their giggles. Medren let himself sag against the building they'd been walking behind, desperately glad of its support keeping him from ending on his rump in the wet grass as Stefen staggered with his hands on his knees for support.

Medren wrapped around his now aching stomach and gasped from breath as Stefen too got a better grip on himself, though neither could wipe the grin from their features.

Haven's, Medren thought a little off hand, It's been years since I've laughed like that. It's seemed like forever... He glanced over at Stefen, all at once realizing how much he truly missed his fellow Bard's constant companionship.

"You know," Medren placed in carefully when he was sure he had enough breath to talk, his eyes gleamed of mischief. "You really should go on stage." He widened his own hazel eyes forming his expression into what he could manage of an imitation of what Stefen's had been, then raised his hands as though in prayer. "Please m'lady..."

He ducked the swat Stefen aimed at his head and the two of them collapsed again.

Like being children again... Medren continued to muse, surprised how calmly distant his thoughts seemed to be, even as he all but convulsed with the spasms of laughter that flew through him between the playful bantor the friends shot at each other.

Finally they straightened, wiping the tears from their eyes and started towards the Collegium again, strides easy and rather lazy, neither in a hurry to get out of the pleasant, rather vacant evening air. Save the crickets, it felt almost as if the pair of them were the last left in Haven.

But as they did so, Medren took the chance to take a better look at Stefen, and was not pleased with what met him. The stage... Kernos' horns, those women probably just took one look at him and didn't even need to see his pitiful, pleading looks. Medren shook his head, forcing himself not to stare. Gods, he is so thin... he looks like he'd break if I knocked him over. And I could probably do just that by bumping into him.

Stefen had always looked... fragile. He'd never been weak, but the fact remained that he truly was a lover, not a fighter. Even if he might have been able to hold his own often enough, Medren himself had been the one to pull him out of a number of rather unpleasant situations when Stefen had first begun to finally realize what he was. It had been very lucky- though in the long run for both of them- that Stefen had ended up with Medren to room with. Having Vanyel as an uncle had long before purged Medren of any prejudices he might have possessed, and he was more willing than anyone to stand up to those who were not so enlightened on Stefen's behalf.

But now Stefen was no longer merely slight, he was down right malnurished looking. His hands were the strongest indication. In spite of the way his cheek bones stood out more prominantly, and his eyes seemed larger... it was the way his hands had looked when he'd been pressing them to his knees, even in his laughter that had disturbed Medren the most. He looked like a skeleten, literally skin and bone. The bones of his wrist seemed to jut unnaturally from his skin and his knuckles looked unusually large...

Medren shook his head and sighed, making Stefen a silent promise that the younger Bard would likely have protested against had he been able to hear it.

You are not going anywhere, Bard Stefen. Not for a very long time- and not if I have anything to say about it. You are going to take care of yourself if I have to put you under lock and key- and there is nothing you're going to say or do to change my mind.

Medren nodded to himself, pleased with his own desicion and followed Stefen back to his room where once more the conversation dissolved into laughter over nearly a bottle and a half of very thick apple brandy

  
  


The moon above them lit the Companion's feild in an unearthly glow. The sky had cleared for a barely more than a moment in the past weeks, and now the dark clouds billowing across the sky drifted across their source of light periodically, plunging the night back into darkness before illuminating it once more.

Eren picked her way delicately across the slick grass, stark white and ghost-like in the eery lighting. Her hooves made little if any sound as they thudded gently against sodden earth and her nostrils flared as she drank in the sent of crushed needles her footsteps stirred.

Gracefully, she stepped up slowly beside her fellow Companion at the waters edge and lowered her head to the stream.

For a long moment, neither said anything in the silence of the night. Eren was distantly aware of her Chosen's thoughts, drifting softly through her head, warm and yellow as he spoke with Jisa softly in their private quarters. But she left Treven be and did not force herself in on his thoughts, nor listen to his words. She left them be.

Instead, Eren raised her head, white mane tickling her ears as she flicked them back and forth, the crickets singing around them, night insects bringing out their chorus. She arched her neck, turning those bright, intelligent eyes on the Companion beside her.

:You're leaving.:

It wasn't really an inquirey, for Eren didn't truly have to ask. She knew, they all knew.

Yndela raised her own head and snorted her response, swinging her head like a human nodding. She pranced a little in spot and slowly backed away from Eren.

:It's finally time.: She spoke calmly, but there was concern in her that Eren could feel, and it worried the mare as she watched Yndela dance away slowly.

:Are you sure?: It was an involuntary question. Eren knew... but Yndela and she had formed bonds that extended beyond what they both felt to their fellow Companions- they were friends.

Again Yndela threw her head up in a nod. And Eren felt drained.

:You're worried,: Eren added quite suddenly, and Yndela lowered her head to look into the water once more. For a long moment she offered no response.

Finally, Yndela looked up, her bright blue eyes questioning. A foal looking for guidance in her elder. :Is this...: Yndela shook her mane, her tail flicking nervously behind her. She looked down. :It will be alright?:

It was a desperate question and Eren could only wish she could give her the answer she so desperately needed.

But she could not lie.

:If It is calling, you must hurry,: Eren placed carefully instead, and for another long moment Yndela stared at her, blinking her wide eyes.

Eren couldn't help but wonder- if we could cry the way our Chosen's...

She wrapped her eloquent neck over Yndela's and the filly returned the gesture, her eyes closed before they mutually pulled away.

:Good-bye,: Yndela put in suddenly and slimply, a moment before she turned, rearing as she pivoted, front hooves dancing in the air before she leapt off into the darkness, a cloud drifting once more across the full moon above.

Eren offered nothing more.

:Are you safe and warm, beloved?: Treven's gentle mind brush brought with it a surge of gentle care and pure love that made Eren's unease almost completely melt away. Her Chosen always did that to her.

She sent him a burst of pure emotion, a smile in her Voice, and she could feel him laugh. Fresh and sweet, purple... :Yes dearheart, and you?:

Again she felt another rush of his sweet, almost childlike laughter, pure happiness filling her. :I could hardly be anything but.: Eren closed her eyes breifly and merely reveled in his own contentment, his arms wrapped firmly around his lifebonded as she slept peacefully against him.

:Always stay that way, Chosen,: Eren placed to him carefully, opening her eyes as she stared after Yndela, her hoove beats long since faded for any to hear, no matter how they stretched. :Always stay that way...:


End file.
